oliefandomcom-20200213-history
Olie Polie
Olie Polie is the title and main character of the TV series Rolie Polie Olie. He was voiced by Cole Caplan. Olie is the oldest in the family he is the owner of Spot, older brother of Zowie and the twins, close friends with Pollie and Screwy and best friend of Billy Bevel. The school has a student Mrs. Triangle. He is 7 years old Olie is in every episode except Little Bot Zoo. Appearance Olie's physical appearence is of a simple robot with circular body structures. His connected torso and head are that of yellow spheres with his head being larger. He wears a piece of clothing that appears as light brown fabric shorts with two dark brown buttons. He has small beady eyes with thin eyebrows and a tiny round brown nose. Each side of his head has a red semispheres that represent his ears. On top of his head is a long antenna of small grey segmented metal ending with a small blue sphere. His arms and legs are small grey segmented robotic limbs. His arms end with small yellow oval-shaped hands with 4 fingers, while his legs end with brown semicirles as his shoes. Personality Ollie is a Young robot and eldest child of the Polie family who loves going on adventures, which serve as devices for Olie's lessons for how to live life growing up, all the way to adulthood. Sometimes, he uses his imagination to go on adventures. Sometimes, he goes on adventures in reality with his friends and family. His hobbies include playing ball, roller skating, and helping his dad with his sometimes crazy inventions, like this one device that has the ability to turn people into "Magno Men", or shrink them down to the size of an ant. He is caring and kind-hearted, but at times, he can let his sense of anger or sadness get the better of him when he feels that things aren't going his way or when he's let someone down. Even more seldom, would he pick on people for certain traits or get into fights with others rather than solve the problem through talking. He idolizes superheroes, particularly the heroes of the galaxy Space Boy and his sidekick Space Dog, a duo that, interestingly, bare a striking resemblance to Olie himself and his pet dog, Spot. While Olie is only a young boy who often likes to act immature, he can still takes matters seriously and think of solutions along with his friends and family to solve whatever problems come their way, especially when it came to dealing with galactic supervillain, Gloomius Maximus. Even when the Pirate King of the Gloomy Galaxy wanted to drag the entirety of Planet Polie to his galaxy, a world of never-ending gloom and sadness, Olie decided that even though action against Gloomius and his army would be necessary, violence wouldn't be necessary. This is shown when Olie had the bubble gun originally intended as Zowie's birthday gift reconfigured into a gun that shoots bubbles which cause great amounts of happy and elated emotions in the targets of aforementioned gun. His intelligent, curious and silly personality makes him a very fun loving child. And he is also known as optimistic, loving, imaginative, efficient, playful, outspoken, laid-back, independent, easy-going, outgoing, loyal, industrious, encouraging, polite, open-minded, lion-hearted, idealistic and eager. Relationships * Polly Pie - Polly is Olie's close friend that Olie plays with sometimes they get along good but sometimes olie and billy teases her and Zowie. *'Billy Bevel '- Olie and Billy are best friends they play together a lot and watch Space Boy together a lot. *'Screwy' - Screwy and olie friendship is not the greatest. One time olie punch screwy but that was in beginning episodes where screwy just came in the show. In later episodes they started to get along long and sometimes they solve problems together. *'Zowie Polie' - Zowie is Olie younger sister. They have a very good bond they play together a lot and helps zowie with any problems but in rare times he gets somewhat jealous with Zowie. They rarely fight . *'Binky Bevel': Olie and Binky do not have much of a relationship since Binky is a baby. In early episodes, Olie normally gets annoyed with him. But later on in the series, they start to get along and Binky was more included in olie's gang and ocasionally they play together along with Zowie and Billy. Olie cares for him very much. *'Coochie and Coo '- Olie and Zowie love them even before they were adopted. He loves watching them play and sleep together but sometimes gets protective with the twins. *'Wheelie '- Olie and Wheelie get along fine, they love to rollar skate and skateboard together. *'Pappy '- Pappy and Olie get along very well. Pappy loves playing with Olie and Zowie. Olie loves helping Pappy with his farm and loves going on his adventures. *'Spot '- Is Olie's dog. Olie and Spot love to play together and ocasionally he will sleep with olie in his bed. *'Uncle Gizmo '- Olie and Gizmo have a good relationship, he loves it when his uncle comes to babysit. *'Mother and Father '- Olie gets along well with his parents. He sometimes plays golf with father and helps him with his inventions. He sometimes bakes with his mother and also plays interments with her on occasion. *'Gloominus Maximus' - They used to fight but now they get along. Similarities and Differences Olie and Pollie Similarities: they are the same age, there both round and love the same things, they both have dogs and have the same abilities to stretch their arms and legs and are most likely born from the same planet. Differences: Pollie is more mature and advanced then Olie, Pollie is female while Olie is male. Olie and Zowie Similarities: there both curious, friendly, playful and smart. Differences: Olie is older then Zowie, Olie is more innocent well Zowie is normally more mature and advanced then Olie and more intelligent then olie. Olie is male while zowie is female. Olie and Billy Similarities: There both the same age, they both love the same things, they both have younger siblings. Differences: Olie is round while billy is square, Olie has more younger siblings than Billy, they were both born from different planets. Appearences * Season 1-6 (1998-2002) * The Great Defender of Fun (2002) * The Baby Bot Chase (2003) * Playhouse Disney: Live on Stage (2001-2005 in Orlando, 2003-2006 in Anaheim) Trivia * Cole Caplan later played Franklin in Back to School with Franklin (to substitude for Screwy's vocie actor Noah Reid).Also, he also voiced Tater Spundiski on JoJo's Circus. * In 2016, Cole Caplan willl play Passify's singing voice in Pauldron. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Heros Category:Boys Category:Main Characters Category:Polies Category:Siblings Category:Students Category:Boots to the Rescue